A Wild One
by chaffy123
Summary: Pairings: Mihawk X Zoro, Shanks X Marco, when Zoro lands on Kuraigana Island, Mihawk is in for a shock. But, it was too dangerous to train Zoro. He needed to give Zoro to someone else. Warnings: yaoi. Okay, bad summary. This story is mainly plot driven. However, there will be rated M activities.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Perona's POV

"Where am I", I finally heard the green haired muscled buffon groan out. He tried to sit up, I floated next to him.

"Idiot, don't get up! You are going to hurt yourself even more you muscle head! " He was injured beyond belief when I saw him, a normal person would not still be alive. Yet... Here he was, alive, breathing, mad and even sounded mildly angry.

He ignored me, "You.. You are that girl from on Thriller Bark! Where the hell am I?" He was angry now, and placed his hand on his sword. It was easy to tell every move took effort. I frown a little bit, how stupid could be get?

"Negative ghosts." He was about to draw his sword on his saviour? Not cute at all..

"I am sorry for walking on the same level as everyone else... Are you kidding me.." the man calmed down a bit, panting in bed. I pushed him back down, not really wanting to wounded the dying.

"Can you at least tell me where I am?" He whispered with closed eyes and a serious face.

"You don't know where you are either? How did you get here."

"Well, the last thing I remember, was fighting Kuma, Luffy, defeat... " He tighten his eyes.

I paused for a bit and shouted, "KUMA! That idiot, I wanted to have a vacation somewhere nice, not in a random castle, with no food, or even any cute things... " I whined unhappily.

"Yo, ghost girl. You don't know where we are?" He glanced around.

"My name is not ghost girl, you idiot, my name is Perona. What's your name?" Please let it be something cute.

"Zoro."

That wasn't cute at all.

"Well, Zoro, you seem to be healing fine. But, can you take me with you if you are leaving? Please please please!" I wanted to get off the island so badly, but I was not sure how. Even though the man in front is dying, he was probably very powerful.

He nodded and sat up, "Let's leave."

"WHAT! YOU CANT LEAVE NOW! YOU ARE STILL DYING!" I shouted but he just stood up.

"I need to leave this place at once. " He was glaring into the distance and flashing his fangs. The atmosphere he emitted was, frightening, like a beast. Aww, not cute at all. But I guess he was serious, and I wanted to leave, if he dies again. This time, it would totally be his fault.

"Fine, fine. Come on, let's go." I walked out of the door, Zoro following behind me. Hopefully we can leave this place soon.

* * *

Zoro's POV

The girl haired annoying ghost girl walk out in front of me. But, we seemed to be living in some sort of castle. It structure was as confusing as a maze, the ghost girl immediately got lost. I calmed down and tried to sense which way was outside.

Before I was able to close my eyes, a white ghost appeared in front of me. "Want me to follow you? Okay. " The ghost went through the wall, in order not to loose the ghost, I broke down the wall. Revealing the frightened girl on the other side.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" she screamed.

"You are the one that got lost, it is okay. This place was pretty big. " I said.

"Um.. Whatever, just following me, you buffon." This time, I was surrounded by ghosts and escorted to the outside of the castle.

It was morning no doubt, although it was not sunny. It was foggy, but there was a refreshing sea breeze that brushed paste my nasal cavity. I sighed at the freshness.

"Come on! We need to get to sea!" The ghost girl waved and shouted.

She sure was annoying, but I followed her, she did help me afterall. We were entering a forest, and the deeper we got the more uncomfortable I felt.

It was as though, something was following us. But it never attacked us, or reveal itself. In my state, I wanted to bypass all battle so I decided to ignore it.

However, the attack was sudden. I drew my swords and widened my eyes.

It was a huge baboon. Where the hell are we?

"AHHH!" The ghost girl was screaming with fear. I immediately turned away from the baboon that blocked my attack easily. There was another armored baboon, I tried to attack the one in front of me. But, it was very powerful. I would not have been an easy battle even if I was not wounded. This was going to be difficult, I felt a smile reach my eyes. A wild smile.

The baboon that was attacking me back away a little from my change of expression, he was probably testing out the atmosphere around me. I took this chance and ran over to the ghost girl.

She was sitting on the ground and just crying. "If you have energy to cry, stand up and fight! " I shouted loudly, "at least move out of the way."

All she did was sat there, in shock, hunger and tiredness. That baboon was about to swing his sword. Without thinking, I blocked the attacking with my the front on my body. The movement already tore at my stinging wounds, but the not so deep cut really burnt. I wavered a bit, I could not die here.

I needed to beat Mihawk, I needed to become the best of the best. I could not die here.

I tied my black bandana tightly over my eyebrows and concentrated. The single sworded baboon striked with blinding speed, but I was faster and cut through its armor. The other baboon attacked me with a wooden club. I blocked the attack, feeling more blood pool at my feet and my vision blur. But the baboon paid by losing his head when I swiftly attacked him. The one with the broken armor was killed to later, with some effort.

I panted now. The blood lost was causing me to be dizziness.

"ARE YOU OKAY? ZORO, you are bleedin way too much. Zoro, can you hear me! Zoro." Perona's voice was distant from me, but at least she wasn't harmed.

Suddenly, I heard the clear footsteps, of one, no, wait, three, four?

Out of the bushes, more than 6 baboons came out.

I held my swords again and panted.

I cannot die here.

The faces of my nakama reappeared.

There was Mihawk too.

I cannot die here.

But my body... wasn't really listening anymore.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Mihawk's POV

Finally home sweet home.

That fight was quite interesting. I would never admit aloud. Ace is not dead, along with white beard. This was a great disturbance in the balance of good and bad in the world. Things should be getting interesting once again.

I stopped once I stepped inside my castle of a house; I sensed two presences of intruders. For some reason, both of these presences were weak, making it apparent that they have just left. There was still warmth lingering on my guest bed. There is still a little trace of blood on the bed. That would explain why the presences were weak.

Injuries.

My mind stopped analyzing the presences once I saw a huge hole on my wall. I stepped through the huge hole, and that lead to a series of holes to the entrance of the forest. Normally I would have just ignored this and went to my chambers. This excitement of the battle was more than enough adventure for me for a day.

However, something about the injured spirit bothered me. For some reasons it seemed oddly familiar.

I decided to follow this path, not really expecting to run into anyone exciting.

As I was walking towards the forest. I heard the scream of a young girl. The humandrills were probably attacking the pair of intruders. I quickened my pace and found the source of the scream.

Surely, the humandrills were attacking the pair and my eyes widened as a saw a glimpse of green hair falling towards the ground.

I unintentionally frowned.

Before the human drill sensed me, I drew my sword, ending all of the humandrills' lives. How darn they attack my not so respectful guests.

I took a closer look at the green haired youngster. He was panting hard, covered in blood and bloody bandages. Old wounds that have tore open and new wounds dripping with blood. Even in this barely conscious state, he was still not lacking that beast like desire for battle. There were two human drills that I did not kill, and they were killed by the wild soul.

I smiled.

He has grown stronger. That impulsive kid with the pure urge to grow stronger and become the best of the best, I still remember that day clearly. A nameless young private challenged the world's best swordsman.

Not one bit of fear to be spotted in his eyes; just commitment and desire. He was impulsive, but not stupid. After the first couple of moves, he realized the differences in strength and accepted defeat.

"It's a swordsmans shame to carry a scar on his back."

That when when I proudly drew my black sword and marked him with a scar. The cut not deep enough to kill him. But unforgettable nonetheless. The humandrills were not very easily to get rid of. He killed two in this weak state. The excitement was flowing through me and that was when I noticed the pinked haired girl weeping behind the young swordsman.

There was fear in her eyes and I withdrew my smile.

I walked towards the girl and picked up the wounded youngster. His wounds were a little bit worrisome, but he will live. I knew he was able to sense me and my blades when I killed the humandrills.

* * *

Perona's POV

Mihawk picked up Zoro as gently as a child. The amount of tenderness and gentleness was surprising. It was hard to tell whether or not the two knew each other. Before Zoro fell to the ground, I was sure he saw the War Lord.

But he frowned.

Yet the War Lord was so nice towards to the pirate!

It was surprising that the War Lord knew the not so famous private. Although, when he saw Zoro at first, he did not look very happy.

I thought he was going to kill him.

But then, after killing all the baboon, he stared at Zoro and smiled. It was a nice smile. What was terrifying was what came afterwards; there was this hungry look in his eyes. The desire or lust for something, it was unsettling.

Alright, down right terrifying! How they hell did they meet each other? I really wanted to know. I looked towards the stoic War Lord. Fine, never mind, I will just wait for Zoro to wake up and ask him. If he was still alive; he had to be still be alive. The stupid muscle head saved my life. Ah, I had to save the stupid head. I followed the hawk man into the castle. I wonder why Mihawk was here anyway. My thoughts were interrupted by a command.

"Tend his wounds." The hawk man stated, if it was anyone I would have not obeyed. He laid Zoro on bed and left the room.

I sighed. The stupid muscle head needed to be re-bandaged. I sat next to Zoro and Mihawk came in with medicine and fresh bandages. There were not a lot left. But before I could complain or ask for more, the hawk man left. I whined and moved to my task. I started tending the unconscious frowning man.

* * *

Three Days Later

Zoro's POV

The simple task of opening my eyes were more painful than lifting weights a million times.

Oh God, how weak did I seem in front of Mihawk?

My eyes finally opened, the light was blinding.

"Stupid! You are finally awake!" The high pitched girl voice floated above my head. "How are you feeling? Good? Bad? Want water? Can you move?Of course you cant move? But you are stupid, I wouldn't know. You are finally awake! You were like dead for like 4 days, but I was so awesome and amazing and patched you up. Did you see..."

I started zoning out, this was way too much noise to handle just after waking up. I wanted to fall about into my deep slumber, but the words felt out of my mouth before it even went through my brain.

"Luffy."

Seemingly having heard my words, the pink hot head finally stopped talking. I looked at her questionably. That was when Hawk eyes entered.

"Roronoa Zoro, you are finally awake."

"Dracule Mihawk." I acknowledge him and sit up. Not wanting him to chide me, or think as if I was weak.

"You were speaking of your captain, Luffy ." He glared at me, "I saw him at a battle before returning home. It was the White beard battle, Ace is dead, White Beard is dead... Your captain is..."

"Alive right? " I blurted out, my heart was pounding against my chest.

He smirked, "I attacked the boy." My eyes widened as I placed my hands on my sword, "But yes, he is still alive. " The sigh of relief past through my entire body.

Mihawk visibly tensed. But continued, "You must be wanting to get back to him."

Suddenly the pink hair girl ran back into the room (no one noticed she was gone) with newspaper. Luffy was on the front cover.

"Perona," I called her by her name, "Can I see that newspaper?"

She nodded, patronizingly quiet, and held the paper in front of my face.

* * *

Mihawks' POV

I wasn't sure why I was so annoyed. It was apparent that I did not have the full attention of Roronoa Zoro, but what did that have to do with me. I observed the younger man carefully. His youthful face yielding a worried expression, and then it gradually changed into shock.

He probably wants to go and find his dear captain, that though annoyed me even more. Maybe I need some sleep. "Roronoa, would you need a ship?"

There was a pause, "No. Luffy told me to stay where I am."

Message through that picture, he is not as dull as he seems.

"For two years."

I was back to my neutral state and merely nodded.

"You may do whatever you like."

"Dracule Mihawk, I want you to train me. "

It was spoken not as a plead, a question, but with a strong sense of authority. I smirked, the little tiger finally showing his fangs.

"Let's see how much you have improved." I drew my tiny blade.

Zoro sat up from bed, shakingly, but he would live, he needed to live.

"Stupid head! You can't battle him right now! You will die. " That pink haired ghost girl whined, I glared at her and she quickly left.

Zoro stood firmly and drew his swords and attacked.

They were more powerful, precise and swift. There was also a new blade, more of a problematic child, though well controlled. But it was not enough. I blocked his attacks easily, appearing as if I was bored.

"Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura." He whispered.

It was an amusing attack, with high speeds and enough power, it would seem that he appeared like the deity, Asura. He has certain grown more powerful, but it was not enough. It was time to end this scrimmage, I did not want to permanently damage the tiger.

I attacked and flicked all three of his swords far away from him and slightly smiled.

"Why do you want to become stronger?" I asked.

"To become the best and surpass you." He replied with no moment to spare.

"That is not that answer I am looking for. " I relaxed and withdrew my swords.

He knelt on the ground and bowed his head, "To protect everything I care for."

It was well said, seeing the proud Roronoa Zoro bow down was truly an impressive sight. My judgement was beginning to be fogged.

He asked an expected question, "Mihawk, why did you become the best?"

I before I realized what I was doing, I pinned Zoro against the ground. One hand holding both his wrists above his head, breathing in his unique, addicting scent, starring right into his dark eyes. I stayed like that for 5 seconds.

Dead silence.

What was I doing, did I want to rip out his youth, inexperienced wings and ruin him? I could not.

Frowning at my own actions, I quickly stood up and walked back to my chambers for a quick cold shower. Leaving a confused Zoro behind. Hopefully the bath would calm my head and cool my entire body. I was not mad at Zoro, not at all. I do not know why I suddenly had to urge to claim his lips and body.

Not willing to lose my collectiveness again, I turned the water to freezing.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Zoro's POV

"Why?" I was pissed off, Mihawk was refusing to train me.

Yesterday, he tested out my skills. It was true that I was nowhere near his level yet. And it was absurd that one would train someone that will surpass them later on. Yet, I was still pissed off. It almost seems like Mihawk was trying to avoid me on purpose.

"You are not strong enough." He commented, stoically, "defeated by those humandrills."

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down and quietly walked outside.

I was going to kill all of those humandrills, by then, Mihawk would HAVE to train me.

The forest was large, and after walking in it mindlessly for a couple of minutes, I started to sense dangerous prescenes. This time, I attacked before the others would be able to strike. There was a pact of 10 this time, each wielding a different weapon. What surprised me was one of the baboons, he was holding three swords. I healed well enough to kill off all 9 with not wasting too much effort and I was not out of breath yet. The annoyance I had with Mihawk was pumping some adrenaline through my veins, helping with my lack of stamina.

The last baboon wasn't strong than the rest by a lot, but the sword style interested me. It was the exact same style of sword art I was using. After an intense battle, I ended his life. These baboons were intelligence and strong and I felt more coming my way. I prepared myself.

I was on fire, my blades in synced with me, thirsting for blood, power, and secretly on the inside, attention from Mihawk.

It was down to the very last humandrill. Easily, one was able to tell that he was the leader of the pact. Not only was this built larger, speed quicker and more intelligent. He was welding a huge sword that resembled Mihawk. I attacked, fighting with the beat of the moment. Feeling alive, thrilling of the battle. Our swords clashed, blood was spilt. Usually, he would have probably overpowered me with his strength, but I fought with a different purpose. Not only did I want to become the best. I needed to become the best for my nakama. My eyes were becoming blurry, yet the flashback of our crew's hopelessness drove me to keep going.

He wasn't in the best shape either. Slowing down from exhaustion and mental weariness from intensity of the focus levels. We were on equal playing fields. I don't know how long the battle of determination continued, but finally, he collapsed on the ground.

I cut off his pride head and laid on the ground, resting for a while.

Finally, I was one step closer to Mihawk.

Mihawk's POV

Zoro did not come home that night. I promised myself that I would not go and look for him. Why did his disappearance have anything to do with me? He could leave if he chose to. But I still lost sleep over the green hair man.

It was already morning, I sat up from my bed and opened a bottle of red wine.

Suddenly I heard bickering from down the hall.

"YOU STUPID SHITTY DUMB HEAD!" the high pitched ghost girl was screaming, and she continued."YOU WHAT! SAY THAT AGAIN? WAIT WAIT, you are going the wrong way... It is a straight hallway... How can you even... "

I could not make out the mumbling of the other, but the footsteps approached my chamber. I glanced towards the door as it was opened.

"Dracula Mihawk, I have killed all the humandrills." He meekly stated, obviously weakened significantly. It was still impressive that he has killed all the humandrills.

"And now, you have returned, what makes you think I have changed my mind about training you?" I stated.

He frowned a little bit, but replied, "Your head the only left to take, but I am not stupid enough to challenge you. So, you have to train me."

A foreign laughter escaped my mouth. "Alright, Zoro, I will find a way to train you." How could I not? He was just so pleasantly unexpected. Rough, yet delicate in his choice of words. Seemingly insensitive, yet careful for his age and amount of experience. I agreed without letting the idea sink through my brain.

He smiled and left.

After the footsteps got farther and farther along with the high pitched fly's voice. It dawned upon me; the reason why I rejected to train Zoro in the first place. As much as I wanted to train him, it would be too hard for me not to stain the pure soul with my own lust and desire. I needed his man to suppress me, and in order for that to do possible, I cannot smother him in his mother's womb. My dear, this is that conversation all over again.

I shook my head, how come when it comes to Zoro, I could not learn.

An owl interrupted my thoughts. It flew in through my window and dropped off a red envelope. That meant it was from Shanks.

Shanks.

That gave me a great idea. I would just leave the green haired man with Shanks.

He owed me for what I did at the White Beard Battle too.

Immediately I stood up and found Zoro, being patched up by Perona.

"Tomorrow," I spoke with authority, "We are going to leave the island." With that I left, I really did not want to see Zoro's bare chest, determined eyes, and just everything about the male that aroused me.

I needed to last until I saw Shanks.

Zoro really reminds me of how long it is since I have had sex.

* * *

Zoro's POV

Early next morning, Mihawk got ready to go. I wasn't sure where, but if he was training me, I was willing to go anyway. Perona was left on the island, she didn't want to travel with the two of us. Not that I am complaining, I can finally get a break from the nagging girl.

I was able to follow Mihawk to the beach, we walked together in this awkward silence. And he got lost a couple of times, but I eventually found him.

It was noon by the time we got onto his tiny boat. Despite its not very impressive size, it was a comfortable boat. I missed the slight rocking and rolling of the wooden surface, the salty sea breeze and the warming sun. After we set sail, I started to doze off, relaxed and comfortable. Most importantly, I felt secure around Mihawk. Glancing over to him; he was sitting cross legged, reading a book, totally ignoring my existence.

My eyes got heavier and heavier as I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, we arrive at an island.

The island was small, there was a forest right next to the beach. At a glance, it would seem that there was nothing special about this island. But there was a huge ship beside the beach. It was a pirate ship alright. I looked closer at the flag; there was something off about this flag, it gave off a jolly demeanor. There was strip of red across the eye of the skull. And two swords crossed the back of the skull.

Mihawk gave the flag no attention and walked inside the forest. I followed Mihawk into the forest. This forest was nothing like the one on Mihawk's Island. There was no mysterious fod haunting the pine trees or sudden rustle of the bushes that emit a predatory presence.

No, this forest was for the party animals. You can hear the music before you saw the pirates. It had been a while since I have been under the influence of such a cheerful group. It reminded me of my own pirate crew, but before I could be reminded of the pain of the past, a voice cheerful voice shouted loudly.

"Mihawk! Long time no see!"

I look over to the man, he was sitting in the middle of the crowd, it was apparent that he lost one arm, and there was a scratch over his right eye. He also had blazing red hair. He came over to Mihawk and pushed him into the middle of all the commotion. I followed quietly.

"Who is this over here?", the happy red man made eye contact with me and smiled. I felt a little bit awkward and smiled back a little bit. There was something in this man that reminded me of Luffy.

Mihawk frowned a little bit and replied, "Roronoa Zoro, he is the swordsman of Luffy's crew."

There was a flash of shock in his eyes, but it quickly returned to his normal jolly demeanor.

"I am Shanks. I highly doubt Mihawk over here introduced me. "

No wonder, I have heard a lot of story about Shanks. He was the one the straw hat used to belong to. I relaxed and smiled.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!~ THIS IS LUFFY'S CREW MATE! RORONOA ZORO! EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE JUST PARTIED FOR THREE DAYS, WE HAVE TO WELCOME SOMEONE NEW RIGHT?! COME ON, COME ON, LET'S THREW ANOTHER WELCOME PARTY!"

A group of cheers, and the party continues.

Totally forgetting the purpose of me coming here, I accepted the sake and started drinking.

**To be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Mihawk's POV

It was the usual party atmosphere, but something was a little different. There was someone defying the hot-headed captain, bluntly, without caring to even pretend to be happy.

I found the individual and it all made sense. It was Marco the Phoenix, the first division Commander, no wait, now he is probably captain of the White beard crew now. He looked in my direction and his eyes settled on Zoro, it bothered me. Shanks seemed to have noticed this.

While all the different members in Shank's crew were trying to talk to Zoro, and force him to drink sake. Shanks pulled me aside.

"You seem to have taken a great liking to his kid. " He whispered in my ear, purposely getting the smell of alcohol in my face. "Not usually for someone like you." I wanted to cut off his other arm because of the smirk on his face, but I was prepared for the mocking.

I did not reply. It was bad enough that I had these feelings, I did not need to have Shanks rub it in my face. Thankfully he left and continued on to party.

"Hey Shanks." Zoro called out.

"Whaddup kid?"

"Wanna have a scrimmage with me?"

My eyes widened, and I frowned at Zoro. He did not seem to have seen me.

"HAHA~ Sure why not! Let's move to somewhere with more space."

The entire group was quiet, but the peace did not last long. Scrimmages happened all the time at parties or when people met for the first time, it was a great way to get know each other. Zoro stood up and followed Shanks, I followed too. Smiling as I walked behind Zoro, this little tiger was not keeping his fangs to himself and with Shanks, he might need to pay a price. I smiled disappeared as I sensed someone after me. It was Marco. He seemed very interested in Zoro; I had a feeling it was not simply because he was Luffy's crew mate.

We reached a large cliff, Shanks was calming down, "Macro, you decided to see this too?" He acknowledged Macro, but he ignored him. Still fixing his eyes on my Zoro.

Shanks has already calmed down, and faced Zoro. Zoro was in his fighting stance. Marco and I stood by the side. I did not like having Zoro's attention elsewhere when I was present. I was used to having the youngster focus all his attention on me.

"May the best man win", Shank said and placed his hand on his sword as did Zoro.

The was completely silent and Zoro started attacking. Not bad, his speed improved, and timing was good. It always made me really happy with Zoro improved at a very quick pace.

Shanks smiled, that was when I was when I started to get a little bit nervous. When Shanks got excited, there was no telling what he could do.

The red head started attacking, quicker, more powerful, but not yet wanting to kill Zoro. Zoro was able to sense that Shank was holding back and attacked once more. He jumped back and resheathed all his swords.

"One Sword Style Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song of Death." This was blocked by Shanks, who immediately rose the use of power and emitted a murderous atmosphere. Zoro's eyes widened. Shanks combined Haki with one of his attacks, Zoro was able to block the attack, but fainted from the emission of the _huge _amount of Haki. Shanks was going to kill him, there was a blood thirsting desiring beneath his eyes.

I immediately moved behind Zoro to try and move him away, but I was slower than Shanks. My heart pounded loudly and I felt my blood run cold.

"Shanks, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Marco blocked the attack, reverting into his phoenix form. I had Zoro in my arms, staring coldly at Shanks.

Shanks snapped out of his stance. "I almost killed him... Thanks Marco, killing him would have been bad. After all, he is Luffy's. "

I twitched at his choice of words. Luffy's.

I carried him in my arms and stood up, starting to walk back to the forest. "I think you have made you point Shanks, don't make me draw my sword." It was just an act to see how much I cared about Zoro, he slowed down the strike at the very end. Or else... He would have really killed Zoro. The thirst from his eyes weren't merely just an act, there was some truth behind that.

"Fine fine, but it was the most fun I had in years. All these new people are going to replace us some day. They make me feel so old. "

I am starting to hate Shanks, if I did not have the cute swordsman in my hands, I probably would have gone out of my usual demeanor and punch the arrogant idiot. I cannot keep Zoro, but if he was 5 years older, or me 5 years younger. Actually, the age gap was not that bad. The generation gap was a little bit more of a problem.

If what Shanks said before wasn't enough, he added, "Try not to devour him in this state eh?"

That was the line, but as I turned around, he and Marco have already sprinted away.

That bastard.

I carried Zoro to my little ship and settled him down. I was going to find Shanks and talk about the real problem here.

* * *

Zoro's POV

I felt like I was being carried by someone, it felt like... Mihawk, I dare not open my eyes, I could scent the sea breeze are we leaving this place. Wait, what happened? When did I pass out?

Oh yeah, it was the battle with Shanks, he emitted a powerful wave of something... I wasn't sure what, but it knocked me out, cold.

Mihawk settled me down onto what felt like a boat and after a little bit of just waiting around, left.

I didn't wake up because I felt awkward with Mihawk after being defeated by Shanks. Of course, I knew I was going to be defeated by Shanks, but I did not expect Mihawk to carry me back onto the boat.

Of course, I am not saying that I mind, it was just that, it was a little bit awkward.

Then, all of a sudden Mihawk left. I felt him get off the ship. After about 30 seconds, I slowly got off the boat too. I was able to see Mihawk walking towards the forest, with a lot of speed. I wonder where he was going. I followed his cautiously, but it was a useless matter. He seemed to not pay attention to anything but the destination.

I was a bit annoyed at the relationship between Mihawk and Shanks. It was usually to see Mihawk close to anyone at all. But there was a level of intimacy between the couple that bothered me. I challenged Shanks to a duel not only because I wanted to know him better, I also wanted him to get away from Mihawk. The man was _whispering _in his ear. I did not actually have intentions to hurt the red head; I was sure I would not be able to even if I tried. But he was Luffy's friend, and I did not mind his personality at all. It reminded of a Luffy a lot. Careless, reckless, but still a huge shit load of people follow him and they all stick together like nakama. I really admired that.

To my surprize, Mihawk did not actually head back to the party and instead, kept walking.

Suddenly, he took a turn and disappeared out of my sight. Just as I was about to run after him, Marco suddenly appeared behind me. I was not sure exactly who he was, but he had the white beard's tattoo across his bare chest. The blond had these dark circles under his eyes and seemed, unlike the rest of the group, somehow, very uncomfortable and awkward.

"Zoro right? Do you mind if I call you that?" He said in a sort of joking manner.

"Yes." I nodded.

He stared at me for a little longer than I expected and just smiled and walked away.

Well, that was an awkward encounter. I did not give it much thought; I needed to keep following Mihawk. I slowly approached to the place where Mihawk disappeared to.

Shanks and Mihawk were outside of a cabin, it seemed to be where Shanks sort of lived. The scene in front of me was something that I was not prepared for. Mihawk was laying on top of Shanks and Shanks had his arm flirtatiously around Mihawk's neck. Shanks was also whispering and and smiling in his ear.

Without even thinking or trying to interpret the scene in front of me. I ran away. I ran away from what I could not understand, or wanted to face. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I wasn't sure why I was acting like this, my chest hurt, my eyes were blurry. But I kept running.

Running from reality.

**To be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Mihawk's POV

After I set Zoro down, I rushed to Shanks' nest. That red head was going to pay for this prank, it bothered me, and frightened me. I did not know I was going to act this way because of Zoro. Regardless, today might be the day I finally take Shanks' head. I was furious, I haven't been this emotional in a very long time. I was mad that Zoro did not pay attention to me, I was mad that he challenged Shanks to a duel in my presence, I was mad that Shanks got a reaction out of me, I was mad that the glint of excitement in Shanks eyes and that damn Marco's eye, I was mad that I am mad right now.

I was also mad at the decision that I have made, and a little bit... Not sure... Scared? No, haven't felt that in a long time. Annoyed? Definitely anything that involved the red head was annoying. What about, jealousness? I did not allow myself to sink that far.

When I reached Shanks' place, he was already standing outside of his cabin.

"I have a favour to ask you. If you say no, combined with what you did. I will take your head, right here, right now. " I threatenly bluntly.

He just smiled his up to no good smile, "Sure sure."

"Train Zoro." The words spoken from my mouth sounded distant.

Shanks did not seem surprised. "Are you sure Mihawk? Leaving the beautiful, talented youngster with me? Don't get me wrong, I am absolutely flattered by your trust!"

His choice of words to describe Zoro bothered me, but I did not make my move. It was Shanks, he knew how to push my buttons. "Yes, I am. I don't want to hurt him." A bit of my true self slipped out. In front of Shanks it was okay though. I knew him for a long time, we were what I would consider friends.

Shanks smile disappeared and he became serious. "I will agree to this. However, I want to warn you. " He looked at me deeply, "You are not the only one that wants him."

I launched myself towards Shanks, throwing him off balance and onto the ground. "Continue and I will cut your tongue."

He latched on to me dragging me with his arm around my neck, "don't worry about me, Hawkie. " He smiled. I hoped he was just joking. Before I was able to push myself up, I suddenly felt the presence of Zoro in the bushes. But it quickly disappeared. Did Zoro see that?

Before I could think clearly, my body already got up and ran after Zoro. I stepped on Shanks and he grunted, the red head deserved it.

I was sure it was him and he was running away for some reason. Whatever, I needed to chase after him.

He was quicker than I thought he would be. Why was I chasing after him? Why did he matter to me so much? Why does it hurt?

I stopped and grunted, why did he go? In my anger, I lost tract of his presence.

My heart was beating to a rhythm that I was unfamiliar with and it bothered me. I was not able to control my mind and heart. They were both racing and urging me to keep looking for the green haired man.

* * *

Zoro's POV

I just ran and ran, forcing my legs to carry me further and further from Mihawk and Shanks. I was out of the forest before I knew what happened and there was no path for me to run to other than off the cliff. The sea breeze brushed my face and I calmed down quite a bit, taking deep breathes and relaxing, attempting to break free from the situation.

"You feelin' better?" A voice spoke. It was Marco. The voice intruded my comfort zone and I placed my hands on my swords. "There is no need to be alarmed." He walked in front of me, standing right on the cliff and stared into my eyes.

"What makes you think I am feeling bad?" I did not darn raise my voice, afraid that the context and tone would be too far apart. I did not remove my hand from my swords.

I did not hear a response to that, in fact, everything happened too fast. I was not even sure about what had happened.

Marco's lips sealed mine and his arms pulled me close to him. I was too shocked to draw my swords. Resistance met persistence. Marco was stronger than I was and did not want to let go. However, there was no lust in Marco's actions, I wasn't sure why he was persistent, it would seem that there was a hollow and sad undertone in his actions.

However, he was forced to let go when a black blade extended towards his neck.

"Let go of him." It was Mihawk.

Marco did let go, and jumped back. Mihawk did not stop his attack as I would have expected. Marco on the other merely close his eyes and was about the embrace Mihawk's outrage's sword.

"Sorry, Hawkie~" In a red flash, Shanks rushed out of the bush, drawing his sword and blocking the attack. One of the few people that was able to block Mihawk's full on attacks."We'll be leaving now!" He smiled and ran away, dragging Marco.

It was obvious that Mihawk was about to chase after them, but he glanced towards me and decided to stay.

**To be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

**Warning: explicit sexual scene between Shank and Marco.**

Shank's POV

"Ahaha! We totally got Mihawk this time! Did you see the expression on his face! Finally, now he _has _to face Zoro!" I couldn't suppress my laughter, the sense of accomplishment swarmed over my senses.

Marco on the other hand, did not seem to be very happy with the situation. "Marco~ Come on~ Cheer up! You seduced Zoro and proved Mihawk wrong! Everything went just as we planned~ If not better. Don't worry about Hawkie, even though he really did want to kill, he won't hold a grudge, probably. Most likely."

My reassurance seemed to be useless. There was something obviously bothering the blond, I just couldn't pin point it. Whatever, if it is really serious, he will do something about it.

"Shanks."

"Yeah?" I took a serious demeanor, Marco glanced up at me and meant business, but deep inside, there was an uneasiness wavering in his blue eyes.

"I..." He took in a deep breath. There was something on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be split out, he just needed a little push. But I knew not to rush these things.

I merely smiled at him encouragingly. If he wanted to spill it, he would say so. If he didn't, there was nothing I could do.

"Shanks, when I kissed Zoro..."

I felt my eyes widened. I told him to seduce the kid, not kiss him. No wonder hawkie was over reacting. The blush that was upon Marco annoyed he, and I knew clearly why.

I wasn't Mihawk, I will not run away from my feelings like a coward, but the realization sort of scared me nonetheless.

Marco bowed down his head.

No way. It suddenly dawned on me.

Marco could not resist Zoro and fell for him.

This assumption tugged something on my heart. But if that was really the case, I know I should probably let go. But deep down, I knew, I might hurt him and take him by force anyway.

Unconsciously, my fist tightened.

"Shanks... I think.. I love you."

This time, I was the one who blushed and looked away from Marco. This was so far from my expectations. Not that I was complaining.

The smile spread on my face and I pulled Marco in for a kiss. Just a light nip, showing my return in affection.

"Haha, you couldn't resist me after all."

Marco was back to his laid back and carefree himself; also with a sense of blunt relief.

"Don't flatter yourself, eh? I was just joking, joking."

But I knew he was serious and sealed his lips again; this time, biting down on his lower lip and asking for entrance. It wasn't granted, but his tongue came out and danced with mine. I grabbed his hair with my hand, the fist full of softness increase the intensity of the kiss.

The heat from the kiss sent pulses that made my blood pool down into my pant, making the tightness unbearable. Carefully, not wanting to scare the blond away, I rolled my hips against his. There was an embarrassed grunt from the blond, but to my surprise, without breaking the kiss, he grind his hard on into mine.

"Ahh.. " I was the one that broke the kiss. Quickly recovering, I removed his pants and he fumbled with my shirt, getting it off my torso. I reached into his underwear, stroking the organ, I could even feel the pulse and heat.

"Shankss... " He hissed out my name. "Take your pants off. "

Without hesitation, I obeyed and smiled at his eagerness. Throwing away my pants, I pushed Marco on my bed.

Deep down, I knew that I've always wanted to do this. But there were way too many things I did not want to touch and break. I looked at Marco longingly, he looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and sealed his lips again.

This time I allowed him to dominate my lips as I merely observed him. His eyes were screwed tight from emotions and his eyes brows were scrunched together. His tan cheeks were flushed and I ran my finger through his blond hair. I inhaled his scent deeply. Genuine happiness and joy overwhelmed me and I moaned out loud and broke the kiss.

"I love you Marco. I mean.. I don't even know why... I just..."

"You should have stopped at I love you. You are absolutely ruining the mood."

Oh, if only I can explain.

I grinned and licked his collar bone and nibbled on the piece of bone and started trailing downwards. His hands were massaging my back as I explored his scar free body. I sucked on his left nipple as I played with his other one.

"Ah, Shanks... Stop teasing."

I haven't even started.

"Fine fine, just this once though."

I looked down to his dripping hard on. I have been ignoring it on purpose, not wanting to lose my own tiny bit of self control. There was a nest of blond hair crowning the pink organ. I did not hesitant to lick the head and after seeing him shudder, I sucked on the tip, he was sweet and a little bit bitter. I loved it. But Marco pulled me off and spread his legs wider; exposing his pink hole making a heat surge through my veins. I licked his pulsing hole and moved my hand up to his mouth.

"Suck."

He blushed at the direct instructions, but did end up sucking the fingers in. After I could not take the heated cave any more, I pulled out and pushed a finger into Marco. Marco immediately tried to relax his body and took the finger well. I was a little bit surprised, I didn't think it was a good time to ask. But sense it did not matter to me, I asked anyway.

"Marco, are you a virgin? I mean down here of course. " I wigged my fingers around some more, inserted a second one and scissoring and stretching him.

"Well... Ah... " I decided to stick a third finger into him just for fun, he was actually really easy to stretch, the muscles seemed to be accustomed to his type of treatment.

"Yes?" I purposely thrust my fingers now.

"AHH... " Hey, cool. I think I hit his sweet spot. I wasn't actually sure if it existed. But now that I felt it, it was pretty obvious that the bundle of nerves did stir a delicious reaction. I watched Marco his time, and touched at bundle of nerves again. This time, I could see his cock stand up straighter with a pearl of precum.

"You wanna answer that question already?" I continued pleasuring him, still wondering, maybe his body was just really amazing. Part of his devil fruit power?

"Um.. Ah... This... is.. the first time.. with someone else... " I paused for a moment, trying to absorb this piece of information. Then I pulled my fingers out suddenly.

Marco opened his eyes to see what was wrong. I made eye contact with him as I pushed myself into his ass.

"Don's say those things so bluntly, gimme a warning next time." The image of Marco fingering himself made me snap my self control. I had to close my eyes and breathe in order to not climax right here and right now. My cock in his hot haven, and he was just laying there beneath me... I am going to stop. I need to stop.

"Ahh... There... Faster..." Marco was whimpering as I thrust into him with abandon.

His pleads, smell, voice, eyes, face, body, lips, hair... Everything... I was going to lose it, but I grabbed the base of my cock, whimpering through the process. I needed to make him cum first. I removed my hand from my cock and started to jerk off Macro and bent over to suck his nipples.

"Ahh, Shanks.. It's too much.. Stop... Shanks! I'm cumming!" He came all over my hand, with his arms hooked to my neck.

His ass tightened beyond belief and I split my seed in him screaming his name.

We held each other in the after glow, enjoying this feeling.

"I love you so damn much."

**To be continued. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Mihawk's POV

There was an obvious blush upon the face of the green haired youngster.

How can I resist you? The more I try, the more I no longer want to contain myself. Regret. Remorse. Everything that I thought I would no longer be prone to overwhelm me when it concerns you.

And yet you stand there, clueless.

Fuck everything.

Swiftly, I approached the still confused boy and turned his head towards me and looked him in the eyes.

"What to do with you..." I sighed under my breathe.

His intense eyes just widened and his mouth opened, wanting to say something. I did not want to hear it, so I sealed his lips, the heated lips felt better than my fantasies. I enjoyed the sensation and expected Zoro to punch me in the gut at the very least. Yet, the boy did nothing of the sort. He merely moaned into my mouth.

It was obvious that he was enjoying this feeling but after what felt like hours, he pushed me away.

"You just want me now because Shanks left with Marco." He whispered.

Oh my, the kid was jealous. Instead of the anger I should have felt, I only felt warmth.

I pulled his forehead against mine and hung my arms around him. "Did you know that I love you? So much that absolutely everything hurts?"

Zoro's mouth was open. It was obvious that he was not used to public displays of affection. I have never displayed affection, and that I think about it. Zoro has been the only one that made my blood boil like this.

"I..."

"Shh, you don't have to say it now. " I wanted him to think it through before he said anything. "Just leave it up to me."

My hands clawed underneath his shirt, his muscles were so tight and firm and his skin was as smooth as silk. I could not resist plucking those perk nipples. He was relaxed and his breathing became heavy.

It was so sexy.

"Mihawk." He whispered my name and tangled his fingers in my hair, his face blushed, his eyes shut.

Unexpectedly, Zoro took off his own shirt and started pulling on Mihawk's. He was trying to hurry up and get to the good part. Usually I would stop and enjoy the duration, but today, I really did not want to wait.

Within minutes we were both naked and beside each other. No else else was close to where we were, and from the aurora I emitted, I guaranteed that _no one _would be able to get close to us.

"Is this your first time?"

The kid was obviously embarrassed, but nodded.

The look on his face was adorable, and his cock got harder from just that. I pushed our hard-ons together, glad of the fiction.

Oh.. how I want to go all the way.. But I did not want to hurt him, I blow job would suffice I guess.

I slowed down our movements and laid him on the ground, I move my lips over his zipper and unzipped his pants with my mouth, teasing him with my hot breathes.

"Nhh.."

His hands were tangled in my hair and I smirked and continued. He was wearing a pair of black underwear and to my pleasure, it was stained with precum.

I went ahead and sucked him though the fabric and that was all it took.

"Mihawk, Mihawk, Mihawk..." He just chanted and chanted.

I almost came there too, but I stopped myself. After a few moments, I removed his underwear and licked his cock clean from all the semen. The red head gorgeously appearing and the rod stiffening as I was finished cleaning. His cum was not sweet, but it was Zoro like.. steel, sweat, blood, Zoro... Hmm...

"Mihawk, I want to... return the favor."

My eyes were still wide open as our position switched. I was now laying on the bottom with my groin against this face. He rubbed his face against my zipper in attempt to unzip it, but failed miserably. I chuckled at the scene, making Zoro blush. My pants were starting to get traitorously tight. Finally, he get it open my my cock pushed up. It was larger than his and his was pretty large already, I was not sure if it would fit into the virgin's lips. Zoro frowned and blushed at the sight but before I could stop or warn him, he started sucking it like a lollipop. It almost pushed me over the edge, his tongue starting moving up and down and there was cum falling from the edge of his mouth... I try oh so hard to not buck against his mouth. He just made it harder and harder, after about five minutes, he stopped.

Before the question came out of my mouth, his mouth wrapped around my hard on and he swallowed, I looked down in shock, the stimulation was almost too much. I regretted looking down right away, he was looking straight up at me with half lidded eyes and I came with his names falling on my lips. He retrieved and the cum splashed all over his face. I mentally stored the image for later use.

We both laid on the ground, panting, smiling. I was bathe in the moment, enjoying everything, feeling simply happy. Rare really.

"Hey, how can you just lick all of that up?"

Zoro was so not cute sometimes, and he just has to ruin the mood.

"Yours was sweet kid."

He blushed and said, "It was gross. But I guess I don't hate it." The last part was murmured, good enough for me,

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Finished~~~~ Finally~~~~~


End file.
